The invention relates in general to radiant energy imaging systems, and in particular to X-ray scanning systems in which an X-ray beam or X-ray fan scans a subject for purposes of producing a cathode ray tube display.
One important advance in X-ray technology in recent years has been the development of X-ray scanning systems. A narrow X-ray beam or X-ray fan scans a subject quickly, so that the radiant energy falling on the subject is minimal. The scanning technique lends itself to use of a cathode ray picture tube for generation of an image from the signal created by the detector of the X-ray beam. Such a system is described, for example, in Stein et al U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,544 for "Radiant Energy Imaging With Scanning Pencil Beam" (originally U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,291, issued Dec. 18, 1973).
The use of the generated image is limited by the capacity of the X-ray beam or fan detector and display system to reveal minute objects in the subject as readily discernible objects in the display.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to overcome the limitations of resolution of typical X-ray scanning systems in the detection of minute objects of a subject. It is another object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for indicating the presence of such minute objects. It is a further object of the invention to achieve these results with an apparatus that is simple and reliable, and with a method that allows maximum use of the capacities of the X-ray scanning system.